Attitude makes the Ranger, Not the Color
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: It seems like all the Rangers do these days is fight. But what will happen when they have to fill in each other's shoes?
1. Fight

All we do these days 1

Author Note: What up, my fanfiction peeps? This is Pooffoop1, the one and only, writing yet another FF! I feel devious because I've got, like, a gajleion and one stories I haven't finished! (Okay, 12. But it's close!) But I do plan to sit down and finish them all up before the wave of new ideas kills me. Want to help a friend out? More ideas are accepted happily. :D Enjoy!

"WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" the blonde's high pitched scream about gave the others a heart attack.

"Oh, Emily!" Wesley's hands left the pile of beads and hearts scattered across the floor, "hi."

"What did you guys do to my necklace?" she wailed, dropping down to the broken remains of the beautiful necklace.

"We were, uh..." Kevin squirmed.

The others shifted their weight, looking guilty. The Dark Rangers, who were visiting, eased back into the shadows. The furious blonde fixed her hazels on Jayden, her boyfriend.

"Well?" she demanded furiously.

"We were playing tug of war with it," he admitted.

"WHY?" she was obviously furious.

"Well, we were bored and didn't know it would break and...IT WAS WESLEY'S IDEA!" the Red Ranger pointed to his lifelong best friend like a little boy tattling.

"Wesley!" she cried, "why would you do this? You know that necklace was a gift from Serena!"

"I'm really sorry," he looked guilty and aplogetic, "I was just trying to tease you. I didn't know we'd break it."

"You..." she was trembling with rage. When she got to her feet to turn sharply out, she slipped on a bead and fell to the floor with a _thud. _

"Emily!" Mia slid to her biffle, "are you okay?"

"You act as if I can't fall down like you guys," the Yellow Ranger snapped, "you guys baby me too much."

"Can we help that your younger and we're concerned?" Kevin looked peeved.

"No," she hissed lowly, "but I'm not a two year old."

"We have to..." Starr broke the angry silence.

"That place," Nikki offered.

"Yeah, we're late for that place...where we have to do..." Twilight squirmed.

"That thing," Nikki started out the door with her fellow Rangers.

"That usaul," Kevin grumbled, "you three barely help out in battle unless you have to. And now your running because we're fighting."

"You guys don't ever call," Starr got miffed.

"Yeah, maybe because we're too busy getting new members," the Blue Ranger retorted, "which I never get a say in!"

"You're not the leader," Jayden reminded, "I make the final desion because I'm Red Ranger." There was sadness with a tint of guilt flickering in his ice eyes.

"Are you keeping secrets from us?" Mike asked.

"Don't be silly, Michael," Mia rolled those midnight eyes, "Jayden would never do that to us."

"Why do I bother?" the Forest Samurai huffed, "nobody ever takes me seriously."

"Why don't you go fix diner?" Emily suggested to the Air Samurai, "maybe your food can cheer us up."

"How about you do it?" Mia seemed snappy now, "I always do all the cooking and nobody appreciates it."

"At least you get attention," Wesley hissed, "I'm always in the shadows."

"You are the Darkness Ranger," Mike replied.

All of them were fighting and screaming at each other. Emily and Twilight were crying, and Starr and Mia were snatching away tears. The Gold Ranger gaped as he came in from his room, giving himself a break from The Black Box. He didn't get it. All they had been doing these days was fight, fight, fight.

Did the word friendship ring a bell?

"This is absurd," Mentor Ji came in from his meditating, looking annoyed, "Samurai Rangers and Dark Ranger should not behave like children."

"I know," Antonio sighed at the sight, "it's like they don't understand each other at all anymore."

Suddenly, Mentor got a sly smile on his face.

"You're thinkin' things," the Mexican took a step back.

"Antonio, do you have a hat a could borrow?" he asked his student.

Author Note: Aw, boy. Mentor's got a plan! :O Oh, and thanks for the idea from keyblazeofalurapie! He is freaking EPIC! :D

Reviews unlock Chapter 2!


	2. Dating and Color Swapout

All we do these days 2

The following day, their was a chill between all of the Rangers. Antonio had called up the Dark Ranger, who reluctantly came. Now they were standing as far away from each other as they could, the chill now in the air. Mentor was in front of them, holding a fishing hat with folded up pieces of paper.

"Rangers," Ji explained, "it has become clear you do not understand each other. Therefore, you are going to trade Samuraizer with whoever's name you draw out of this hat until you start understanding. You will be that color Ranger and do the chores and or jobs they have. Boys, line up."

Wesley raised his hand and asked, "How do we get out of this?"

"You don't," the mentor held out the hat.

Grumbling, they drew names.

"Mia?" Jayden looked at his paper.

"Nikki?" Wesley stared at the Black Dark Ranger.

"Twilight?" Kevin looked at the Dark Blue Dark Ranger.

"Emily?" Mike read aloud.

"And since Antonio was no part of this," Mentor handed over the Gold Morpher to Starr, "you will use his."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jayden realized something, "so I have to be...THE _PINK _RANGER?"

"Half your clothes are already pink," Wesley commented, not helping his leader's horror/temper.

"Swap Samuraizers," Mentor handed Antonio back the empty hat, "we both believe this will help. Now, go train."

"I can't believe it," Jayden exclaimed, "_Pink _Ranger? SERIOUSLY?"

"I can't believe I get to lead the team," Mia breathed.

"Wait..." Kevin realized something else, "does this mean I have to date Nikki?"

"And I have to date Mike?" Mia asked.

"And I have to date Jayden?" Twilight gulped.

"And I have to date Serena?" Starr blinked, "because that isn't happening."

"I'm not dating a dude," Wesley agreed.

"If you have the opposite gender, you do have to date," Mentor came out with Antonio, both in fishing outfits, "have fun now."

"Wait!" Starr called, "what about my replace?"

"I will," Antonio shrugged, "but not today. You guys have fun."The two were off fishing in a flash.

"Then I have to date.." Emily's eyes widened, "Antonio?"


	3. Cook

All we do these days 3

The Samurai and Dark Rangers weren't rays of sunshine about all of this. Jayden was still all angry about being Pink Ranger while Mia kept gushing over leading the time. When suppertime came around, he realized he had to cook like Mia. How did you do that?

Well, he couldn't cook period. So cooking like her should be snap.

He set a clean bowl on the stove, lighting the fuse. As the water boiled, he chopped up onions and poured everything in. He poured in cake batter and all the sauce and power in the cabniet. He stirred the thickening stuff and poured in bananas, grapes, chocolete bars, cookies, and chips. Stirring it, he baked it and melted it with a torch. It was chunky and soupy.

"Diner is served," he poured them all some, "I call it Stew."

Mia about gagged at the smell and sight. Surely she didn't cook like that. Well, he couldn't cook, so...she put on the brave face and ate it. All of the Samurai wound up barfing it up after they ate. Jayden gagged, knowing he did a good job of it. He then retired to sleep, exhausted from all the vomiting. He took his place in the girls' room and was soon out.

Meanwhile, Mia was washing dishes. She looked up at their now Yellow Ranger, who was wiping off the table.

"Hey," she asked, "how is my cooking, darling?"

"It's okay," he decided to tell her the truth, "I guess. But Jay can't cook at all."

"But I can..right?" she was excpecting.

"Not really," he sighed, "sorry, Mia."

"Oh," she sighed, "okay." She finished the dishes and shrugged it off. So, she couldn't cook. Big deal.

In the boys room, she stared at the Pjs. They were HUGE on her, and she felt herself be warm in the flannel. She looked at Starr getting in the other bed, just as swallowed, and they busted it. In the meantime, Emily was having fun trying to get in Mike's clothes. Twilight was watching, already in Kevin's.

"SOS! SOS! S-Twilight, it's swallowing me!" she cried under all the cloth. Laughing, the Blue Samurai helped her through it.

Breathing, the Green Ranger fell asleep in bed. Jayden and Mike were having a issue with Pjs as well. The girls' clothes were _way _too small. They could barely get in bed.

"I'm wearing a puppy on my chest," Jayden sighed.

"So much for manhood," Mike grumped at his yellow blouse.

Kevin was mortified as he tried to fit on Twilight's small shirt. It barely went under his chest, making it totally awkward. Wesley was grateful Nikki wore a big shirt to sleep, though it fit him snug. Antonio grumbled as he waddled into Starr's fuzzy bottoms and was squeezed by her shirt.

"Good night," Antonio told his teammates.

"Not anymore," Kevin groaned back.


	4. Training

Attitude makes the Ranger, not the Color 4

The Samurai were stretching out, ready to train early the next morning. It felt wrong for the real Dark Rangers, but hey. It was their fault all the hate had been flying just like the real Samurai's. The guys were in quite a squeeze with their girls' training outfits, and the girls felt like had gone ganster. Poor Emily looked like the outfit had eaten her.

"Ready?" Mia asked Starr as they held their training sticks on guard.

"Sort of," Starr replied, "if I can be Antonio."

The two clashed swords. They fought about the same, but Mia tried to put more force into her blows. She was thinking like a leader. And Starr was fighting the urge to use her dark powers. It was tough, just relying on her martial arts training. But she was doing okay.

Nikki was also resisting as she sparred Wesley, but she had more martial arts training. She was clashing her sword against his before he could attack, and she was looking just like a Samurai in the process. Wesley was trying to be like them, since they had different moves. He had no dark powers to harness, so he was learning everything while trying to keep his head on his shoulders.

Kevin wasn't having much luck, either. All his life he'd been trained in the ways of a Samurai. Now he was relearning everything again. Twilight was the one who wasn't having issues. Her dark powers were a curse, and she was more than happy to take a break from it. She was using the moves Wesley had taught her, and was rocking it. She was taking him down in seconds.

Jayden was pretty bummed as he went against Antonio. He was wearing a Pink Outfit, first of all. And he was going below his level for seconds. Antonio was trying his best, like Kevin. But he was pretty flexible, so he was just taking it. But those puns had to be held on his tongue. He decided to teach Starr how to say them later.

Emily wasn't having much luck in her outfit. She hated the swish when she moved or breathed, and it kept ruffling over her head. Mike was all stiff in her tiny outfit, so he could barely move. His cheeks were slightly blue, showing he couldn't breathe good. They looked kind of silly, just like the others. But when he knocked her over, the outfit _whoosed _around her tiny body and left her in a big, green and black pile.

"Are you…?" Starr held her concern for him so deep. She was Antonio now, and he would just keep training, forcing her to do the same.

When Antonio realized what he needed to be doing, he looked away, locking Jayden in a standstill.

"Oh my!" he gasped, "are you okay?" He ignored Starr's murder look as he rushed to her, helping her to her feet.

"Oh, yeah, I'm…" she bit her tongue to think about how Mike would react, "oh, totally. Thanks."

"Here, I'll train with you," Antonio offered, and they began.

"I do believe the couples like to train together," Mentor spoke, teasing in his old eyes and making a little heart with his hands.

They all rearranged, Wesley and Starr going up against each other.

"So…how are your powers coming?" the real Dark Ranger asked him.

"They're good," he thought of how Nikki would be, "I guess. I can handle anything!"

Nikki, overhearing, scowled for a second before saying to Kevin loud enough for him to hear, "Pizza tonight, Twilight? That sounds great! I mean, a big boy like me has to eat!" She smirked for a moment at his growl.

"Cool," Kevin tried to shy away, looking silly.

"Keep your arms up," Mia advised the 'Yellow Ranger' as they sparred.

"Man, who am I kidding?" Mike sighed, trying to impersonate Emily, "I'll never be as good as you."

"Don't be silly…sweetheart," she tried to be leaderly and serious, "you'll be good with a bit more training."

"I guess," he smiled, clashing swords with her.

Emily, who was nearby, felt kind of stupid as she overheard before knocking over Antonio, "You alright?"

"Yes," he looked sheepish at his wound, "I'm kind of clumsy."

"Come on," she got him up, "I'll get you…a bandaid."

"Thanks," he forced himself to kiss her cheek, which felt like her sister's.

Pulling back a strained smile, she headed in with him. Twilight, in the meantime, was sparring Jayden.

"Aren't they a match made in heaven?" Jayden pulled out of his mouth.

"Yes," Twilight thought about her fake personality, "but we need to concentrate…babe."

This went on ackwardley until the GAP sensor buzzed.


	5. The Fight

All we do these days 5

Author Note: Alright, here is a message to keybladeauraofpie! Now, I KNOW who you wanted to duel Red Ranger, BUT he's now good and such. So I have to do something else. Sorry about that! And for all of everybody…ENJOY!

"Ah, Samurai Rangers and Dark Rangers," the Nilock looked up from terrifying the innocent people, "you are very foolish to come here."

The monster was tall and muscular, with claws dripping with poison and fangs like knifes. He looked like he was made from steam, swirling angry patters on his beet red skin. His eyes were cold, unforgiving, black pits of hatred and anger.

"I have been preparing myself for the most intense battle yet," he snarled, foam in his mouth, "and now I have finally come to duel the Red Ranger."

"No problem," Mia snarled, "samuraizer! Go, go Samurai!" she yelled the morphing call with the others.

When they pulled out their morphers, they made their symbols on instinct. The force blew them back, leaving them in agony. Quickly, Antonio rushed back to The Shiba House and brought back the symbols book.

"Oh…" they all nodded as they saw their correct symbols.

"Hurry up!" the Nilock tapped his foot, "I don't have all year!"

"Samuraizers!" everyone yelled, "go, go Samurai!"

Well, the Dark Ranger made their symbols and started to morph instead.

"Power of Darkness: Shadows!" Antonio called, morphing into Starr's tiny suit, "ow…Dark Ranger..Starr: Ready!"

"Power of Darkness: Shadows!" Kevin yelled, thus getting nearly killed in Twilight's suit, "Dark Ranger Twilight: Ready!" He gasped in pain.

"Power of Darkness: Night!" Wesley declared, thankful Nikki's suit wasn't as bad as the other two's, "Dark Ranger Nikki: Ready!"

"Dark Rangers together…" the painfully did the poses, "ow…Justice Forever!"

The Samurai didn't have any other problems from morphing, but the suits felt just as ackward as the training suits. Emily yelped, pulling half the back onto her shoulder. She groaned as she had to rush in that huge thing with the others, who were either waddling in the tiny clothes and tripping over the cloth in the oversized suits.

"You know, I thought you we're a guy," the Nilock commented as the two locked swords, "ah, well. Prepare to feel the wrath of Angiles!"

Jayden growled to himself before facing the Moogers that were pouring out.

"Spin Sword: Air Wave!" he had to try a few times, but he finally got it to work.

Noting his move, the others tried the same. Emily was really the only one who couldn't get hers to work after a few times, since her suit kept making it hard for her to see and the Forest Spear was heavy. Mike sighed at her efforts before helping her out.

"Spin Sword: Forest Spear!" he yelled, swinging it out.

But when he did, a bright flash lite up that area of town. Suddenly, Mike was wearing nothing but underwear, the use of another's weapon making more than just his suit disappear. Luckily, Emily still had on her clothes. Well, if you count still being swallowed lucky.

"Whoa!" Mike yelled as the Moogers and others starting to laugh.

The three 'Dark Rangers' weren't having any luck. Since they had no Dark Powers, they were fighting just with the weapons they didn't really know how to use. Soon, the Moogers had Wesley's numchucks, Twilight's blades, and Kevin's oddly shaped sword. With a few blows, the three males were demorphed.

"Oh, no!" Starr gulped as her sword was taken. With a hard blow from one of the bigger Moogers, she was on the ground, demorphed.

The same thing happened with Nikki and Twilight.

"This doesn't look good," Jayden groaned as he stared at all the fallen Rangers.

"You're not half bad for a chick," Angiles grunted as Mia sent him tumbled.

Glaring through the oversized helmet on her head, she pulled out the sword and got the Fire Smasher going.

"Guys, lend me your disks!" she held up the heavy thing.

The disks flew into place, and she looked at the Fallen Dark Rangers.

"You guys, too!" she declared ,and they stacked up in her gloved hand.

She put the disks in thee slots, two by two, side by side. They fit, and she fired it out. The fire split in two, and she really had to concentrate to keep the flames pouring easily. The Moogers were fried soon, and she fired the Samurai disks like normal at Angiles.

He roared, crumpling to the ground. He was one who didn't grow into a second life, so he had no interest in dying that day.

"You are a worthy fighter," he told her, "I'm dried up. But I'll return, Red Ranger. Beware!" With a laugh, he was gone.

Puffing, Mia let herself dimorph. Exhausted, she fell to the ground. Jayden stared at all of them, his suit leaving as well.

"Guess I have to carry you guys back," he picked her up carrying them one at a time back to The Shiba House.

When they all woke up, Mentor came into the meeting room where they were all called in to sit.

"You Rangers," he pointed his stick at Mike and Emily, "are in a whole to of trouble."

Author Note: Oh, boy. Suggests for punishments are accepted! :D


	6. Punishment

Attitude makes the Ranger, Not the Color 5

"How much trouble?" Mike groaned.

"First of all," Mentor told the two, "you both have to recite all Taylor Swift songs in the town square together. I've already reserved it."

Mike turned red, since he was NOT a singer.

"Second," he told them, "is you have to learn how Math was evented. And lastly, you must go stand in the corner."

Emily looked ashamed as she stood in time out awkwardly. She knew this was childish, but she knew she deserved it. Mike stood there, grumbling angrily under his breath. She put her finger to her lips to shush him, and the others trickled off to go train.

When morning broke, the blonde climbed up the stage with her big brother figure. All the Samurai and Dark Rangers were there, along with pretty much everyone else in the town. The current Green Ranger felt awkward as she wore Mike's enormous clothes in public, and Mike didn't seem to thrilled to be wearing her tiny outfit. Sighing, they began to sing all of Taylor Swift's songs. Emily was a good singer, but he sounded like a dying horse.

At the end of the song ordeal, the crowd laughed and cheered. Red as a beet, the current Yellow Ranger bolted offstage, despite the pain from the clothes. She lowered her eyes and scurried off, thinking to herself _I hope Mentor's happy. _

Later on, as the others trained together, the two were sitting in the meeting room with Ji. A large box was beside the old man, and nine tapes were stacked beside it. When he opened to box, dust make his students cough. An old tape player was now there, running on batteries.

"What is that thing?" Mike stared at it.

"Tape recorder," Ji popped in a track, "enjoy." He left after hitting play, and the machine sputtered and creaked before a voice came on.

"Hello," a man's voice spoke emtionlessly on the speakers, "today we will learn how Math was created. Math dates way back to olden days, and people decided to use problems to solve their logic issues. But first we must learn how reading was created before we can understand how Math was invented. See, people thought of reading when they couldn't communicate when they were far away, since all they had was talking. But first we must learn how speaking was invented before was can understand how Reading was invented, then how Math was invented..."

It droned on for the rest of the day. A few times they would switch out the tapes, but both of them were soon asleep in boredom. Mentor Ji caught them, and he cleared his throat loudly. Alarmed, they sat up, looking embarrassed of being found out.

"So you don't like learning how Math was invented?" he asked them.

"Horrible," Emily took out her rebel side to imitate Mike, "it was mind numbing, it lost me at hello."

"Sorry," Mike acted all sweet and shy, "but it was pretty boring."

"Well, then,"Mentor got a evil gleam in his wise eyes, "I have other means of punishing you."

When dawn broke, they stood horrified in town square. Mike was wearing a skirt and tiny cheering top, which was nearly suffocating him. Emily was wearing a large hamerburger suit was random words scrawled across it, and she was staring at the Harley she was supposed to drive.

"Oh, come on!" she complained, "do I really have to ride that thing around singing Yankee Doodle?"

"For the next three hours around town," the mentor stuck a helment on her head, "and he will cheer you on. Have fun."

She gulped and started to ride, singing into the microphone badly. People laughed and pointed, and she blushed red.

"Ahem?" he proded Mike.

Sighing, the 'Yellow Ranger' started to bounce, which really hurt his body, clapping his hands together with the yellow pom-poms.

"Ready? Okay!" he said in a high voice, "go...Mikey! Go Mikey! Ride around this town," he swung his hips and winced, "start breakin' down..." He felt a rip as he went down, "and yell out loud!" He tried to not curse when he let his arms go out, "yeah, go Mikey, Mikey, Mikey..." He painfully rose up his hands in trembling, "Go hamburger!" He did the splits and screamed.

"Come on," Mentor was trying not to laugh, "again!"

Moaning, he kept it up for the next hour. Finally, he curled up in a ball, in too much pain and heat to go on. Emily walked about to them, coveredin splattered fruit and her helmet gone.

"I crashed into a fruit stand," she grumbled.

"We quit!" Mike agreed.

"Then this leaves me with my last resource to punish you two," he told them.

The next thing they knew, they were cleaning restless Zords in Mega Mode with their toothbrushes.

"Whoa!" Emily steadied herself when the Turtle Zord shifted, almost making her fall, "remind me to never disobey him again."

"No problem," Mike agreed as he scrubbed Lion Zord's thigh, "I am going to burn this toothbrush."

"Ditto," she sighed, "at least it gives us time to talk." So they did as they sweated and got beat up by the falling and jerking of them.

When they stumbled inside, they threw the teeth cleaners in the fire and collasped on the ground.

"Lesson," Emily moaned to Mentor, "learned."


	7. Of all colors

Attitude makes the Ranger, not the Color 7

Author Note: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Pink Ranger. He just _had _to be pink. Not green, or blue, or even gold. It was pink. Jayden was still pretty bitter on that fact. Not to mention it wounded his pride, but Mia's suit was way too tight.

And just when he thought it couldn't get much worse, of course it did.

The Rangers had been called for battle. Due to their messed up colors, a new kind of Samurai team went out. It was Jayden, Emily, Mia, Mike, Starr, Nikki, and Twilight. The Nilock attacking was none other than Dayu. (Okay, okay. I KNOW it's against my plot thing, BUT still.)

"Samurai Rangers," she smirked, seeing them already morphed, "it's time for me to get my revenge."

Mia held her tongue and nudged Jayden. It was then he remembered she hated him and had a bit of an acid tongue to her.

"Oh, really?" Jayden tried to think of what she would said, "you don't scare us, you evil Nilock demon."

"Shut up, Red Ranger," Dayu apparently didn't notice the change in size as she faced whom she thought was Mia, "this is between me and Pink Ranger."

The two started to battle. Due to his years and years of training, he was doing really well.

"You've improved," the female Nilock commented, "too bad it's still not good enough." Suddenly, black and yellow spots were in his eyes before he passed out.

When he woke up, he was sprawled on the ground. Bars were in front of him, and it was dark and cold. Shivering, he tried to warm himself.

"Pink Ranger," Dayu was suddenly before him, "you are my prisnor now. Cry, naive little girl. Fill the Sanzu with your tears for your love."

"Never," he croaked weakly. His throat and mouth were like sand paper.

"Your voice has been damaged already," she purred, "now cry." She slashed his chest, and the suit vanished.

In the dim light he saw her stumble back.

"Red Ranger boy," she snarled, "this was a trick. But I am still one step a head." She yanked him out of his cell.

Many girls were huddled together in terror. They were all wearing wedding dresses and weeped.

"You kidnapped brides?" he demanded angerily.

"Again," she chuckled, "you will marry one. And the heartbreak will destroy your precious Yellow Ranger."

He started to weep at that. It was like he was Mia, so emotional and fearful. The world was balancing once again in the Red Ranger's hands. But this time, it was Mia.


	8. Feelings

Attitude makes the Ranger, not the Color 8

Author Note: You may put away your torches and knifes.

"I hope he's okay," Mia spoke as she sparred with Emily about a week later.

"He's really strong," the Green Ranger assured, "I mean…Pinks are detirmned."

"I don't know what Dayu wanted ,but we need to help him out," Mia agreed, knocking her over, "you're training needs to improve with it comes to defense."

"Sorry," she tried to impersonate Mike, "it's a process."

"Hey, guys," Mike came up to them, "hate to cut in, but Mentor just called. There's trouble downtown."

XXXXXXXXX

Mentor was in a very sticky situation. Dayu had decided that he was going to marry off his student, whom she knew was like a son to him, so his sadness for losing his Red, Pink, whatever Ranger would be just as powerful as the others'. So she was trying to get him in a GAP to her secret location, but he was not approving of it. He was an old man, so he wasn't as strong as he once was, but he could try until his students and the 'Dark Rangers' appeared.

"Mentor?" Jayden looked up from inside the GAP, struggling to see him, "Ji!"

"Quiet, Apparent Pink Ranger!" the Nilock female hissed, sending the man rolling, "I am getting your preacher!"

"Leave him alone!" Mia's leader-like voice turned all their heads to the Rangers.

_I just now noticed how funny they look, _Jayden thought as he looked at them in each other's clothing.

"Samuraizers!" the guy's winced as they did this, "go, go Samurai! Ow…"

When they were all suited up, and the 'Dark Rangers' had as well, they charged Dayu. Emily, being the one who had the most moving space, did a backflip and stood as a shield in front of her mentor. Taking his arm, she led the hurt elder to the side.

"We'll be right back," she tried to comfort like Mike would, "just kick back and enjoy the show."

He smiled as he watched them all. They'd handled being as each other for a while now, and they were still defeating the Nilock. He just couldn't be sure if they would stop fighting now that they knew what it was like to be, well, their teammate. They knew it for battle. After this, they'd have to be put the test for the emotional part.

But for now they were kicking some serious Nilock butt.

"Split up," the Red Ranger commanded as Moogers showed up, "Dark Rangers and Mike, go get the Moogers. Emily and Twilight, help Jayden. The rest of us will hold of Dayu."

"Got it," Emily was glad she was finally going to be able to help her boyfriend. She didn't get to a lot, since Mike and Jayden weren't really close.

Her and the real Dark Ranger charged toward the GAP as one, clothes swishing with their speed. Jayden looked at them with relief.

"Help me out," he pleaded, "it's too small."

"We can try to open it," Twilight thought like Kevin, "let's get our symbol power."

Nodding, Emily tried to control Mike's opening symbol. Twilight shruggled as well, and soon they were both sheeted in sweat. But they were parting it so Jayden could climb through. Emily looked like she was about to collapse, but she had to be strong, like Mike. Twilight was struggling to do the same.

"Come on…baby," she managed, "you can make it."

The 'Pink Ranger' got one leg through, but before he got the rest of the way through, Dayu knocked down the remaining Rangers and grabbed Twilight. She screamed, having already been wounded from controlling a symbol that was not her element.

"No!" but before her 'boyfriend' could grab her, the beast shoved him back into the GAP and faced the Green Ranger.

"Let her go!" she tried to be brave as she did a spin sword, "Spin Sword: Leaf Storm!"

That sent both females tumbling. Helping the Blue Ranger up, the real Yellow Ranger rushed to try and get Jayden out as the portal started closing up. But just when she grabbed his hand, the Nilock grabbed her waist and yanked. The three were thrown inside the portal and closed up.

"Oh, no!" Antonio screamed in horror, "Emily!" He started slashing at the closed seal like a mad man.

"Calm down," Mia consoled her friend, "we're going to get them both back."

But there was a reason Antonio's heart was breaking. It was because he was starting to get real feelings for the temporary Green Ranger, too.


	9. Here comes the brides

All we do these days 9

"This seriously sucks," Emily wouldn't let go of her boyfriend.

"You know," he said grudgingly, "I doubt Mike would cling to Mia like this."

"Shut up," she buried her face into his pink blouse.

Knowing he deserved that, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. The large metal door slammed, making both Rangers about jump out of their skin. Dayu was suddenly before them, her evil eyes glowing against the smelling, pitch, evil darkness.

"No cuddling," she yanked them apart, "time for Pinkie to get married."

"But I'm too young to be married!" he gulped as she dug her claws into his wrist, dragging him out of the door.

"Jay Jay!" the _real _Yellow Ranger grabbed his ankle, pulling him hard, trying to save him. But the Nilock demon kicked her away mercilessly, almost breaking her hand.

She watched helplessly as he was dragged off. Tears poured over hazels uncontrollably as she lay there on the coldness, shaking like mad. She was tired of this punishment. It'd gotten them into quite a pickle. Jayden was, like, the strongest of them, but if Mia was there instead, she would beat Dayu easier and resist the crying. They were rivals, so they knew things. But Jayden was there without control of the element and such. And Emily was too emotional and innocent to fight like Mike.

So what exactly would save them?

XXXXXXX

"We've got save them," Antonio told the others.

"No duh…for the 30th time!" Mia growled bitterly.

"And I have kept count!" Kevin snapped, "why are you so worried?"

"We all are, but you look like you're going to have a heart attack," Twilight raised her eyebrows.

"I'm just worried for them because..Emily's my girlfriend?" he sighed loudly and rushed out, trying to impersonate Starr.

"That sounds a lot like me, really," Starr muttered to them softly before going back to acting like Antonio, "well, what are we going to do? That's my buddy in there and I won't let him suffer!"

"There is no telling what she's doing to them," Wesley rubbed his hands together like Twilight would, "I'm so scared for them."

"We'll get them back," Twilight assured, "I promise you that."

"Well, let's get a plan," Nikki rubbed her hands together, "who's got a plan?"

"I think I have one…" Mia laid out the blue print on the table and grinned, "Nikki, you like wedding dresses?"

XXXXXXXX

"I hate you," Nikki growled, which was not like Kevin, but she cared not.

Wincing, Mia spoke, "Yeah, I know. But you look nice."

She grumbled something dirty under her breathe as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was in a wedding dress that billowed around her ankles, and her dark red hair was pinned up in a high bun. She _did _look stunning, but her glare ruined the image of a beautiful wedding girl.

"You do look amazing," Wesley tried to be like Twilight, who's eyes were sparkling like her real leader's name.

"Yeah," Starr complemented, "besides, you're not alone."

Starr and Twilight were both clad in wedding dresses as well, and Mike was in a tux.

"I am dying here," he whined, and Wesley elbowed him, "OW! What was that ofr?

"You're being unprofessional," he scolded like his girlfriend would, "now, man up and get out there!"

When he shoved him, he winced again and whined, "Stop it! I'm in serious pain here!"

"Baby," Kevin replied for him, shoving him out there.

The others roared with laughter, excluding Mia. She watched through the portal she made by a symbol.

"Be serious, guys," she scolded them, "I'm ashamed at you."

Their smiles vanished as they gathered around her. Starr, Twilight, and Nikki pulled their veils over their faces and went into the hideout among the brides. The ladies were all shaking and crying, talking and a few gushing about 'marrying a Ranger boy'. The trio joined in, holding each other and muttering about how he was a 'dreamboat.' Suddenly, Dayu swept in, making them all hush.

"Alright," the Nilock held Jayden up by the neck painfully, "which one of you wants to marry him?"

About half the crowd squealed and waved their hands all around. Twilight and Starr were part of it, but Nikki leaned against the wall and scowled.

"I don't," she announced loudly, and the female demon turned to her with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXX

Mentor hated every freaking second of this rigged wedding. And sadly, he had to unite his poor son figure with some angry chick who wasn't showing her face. Her ears were redder than her hair, proving her bitterness. Jayden was pale and looked fairly hard not to cry. He was miserable, and Dayu was visibly enjoying every second of it.

"Do you, Jayden Shiba, take…?" he looked at the girl, "what's your name?"

"Stacy," she replied in a deep voice.

"…Stacy, as your lovely wedded wife?" he finished blandly.

Jayden let a tear go as he spoke gravely and shakily, "I do."

"And do you, Stacy, take Jayden as your husband?" he hated every word of this.

"Well," she let go of his hand, "I most certainly do _not_." She did a backflip and kicked Dayu in the jaw, her hoop flying back over her legs and she went in front of the other tortured brides.

"What?" the demon snapped, rising, looking ready to murder, "who do you think you are, anyway?"

"I am Nikkiel," she replied, yanking off her veil, "and you are going down."

She yanked out her morpher and made her real symbol.

"Power of Darkness: Darkness!" she yelled, striking it and morphing, "Dark Ranger: Nikki! Ready!"

"Power of Darkness: Night!" another bride, Starr, called, morphing as well, "Dark Ranger: Starr! Ready!"

"Power of Darkness; Shadows!" a third bride, Twilight, declared, getting clad in her suit, "Dark Ranger: Twilight! Ready!"

"Dark Rangers Together, Justice Forever!" the three struck down, striking their poses to finish.

"You tricked me," she hissed before snatching up Jayden like Decker had at the end of **The Tengen Gate**, "then in that case, I'll just be taking the Samurai!"

She started to run away, going like lightning. The three Dark Rangers charged, surrounding her and brandishing her weapons.

"It feels good to be in the right suit," Twilight commented as they closed in.

"Yep," Nikki agreed, "you're going to regret ever trying to make me marry Red over there."

"Ready to try out our new toys?" Starr grinned, glad they could finally do it.

"Totally," Nikki pulled her out her power disk they'd received just before the whole color-switch, "Spin Sword: Darkness Drench!"

But before she spun it, the Nilock spoke, "But you'd hurt your husband, deary!" She held him up like a shield to prove her point.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I don't think so."

"Hello there," Jayden smiled at Dayu before smashing her in the back with…his Forest Spear?

"Nice work, Mike," Starr high fived him as he retreated.

"Yeah," he smiled, "come on, guys!"

"That's you," Mia turned to the team, but they were already there.

"Samuraizers!" the others got there real quick to make their symbols with him, "go, go Samurai!"

"Yes, our right outfits!" Kevin grinned, pulling out his sword, "let's get her!"

"If only," the demon hissed as they started fighting, "you'll never know what hit you!" She sent them rolling.

XXXXXXXXX

"Jayden," Mia's voice spoke in his ear. The almost groom to be looked at her from hiding behind the platform with Mentor.

"Mia," he sighed, relived, "thank goodness you guys are here."

"Drop the act," she smiled, "we're taking a break from that. Here." She handed him her morpher and took her own.

"That explains Mike," he shrugged, remembering the trick he'd been a part of.

"_Hey, dude," Mike tapped his shoulder as he watched the Dark Rangers morph, "what's up?" _

"_Mike?" he whispered in alarm. _

"_Hide and let Daddy work his magic," he spoke, pointing behind the platform, "go man!" _

_Nodding, confused, the Red Ranger did so with Mentor. _

"Yes. Yes, it does," she laughed, "come on, it's go go time. I'll go get Emily."

She morphed softly with him, and they split. Mentor sighed and mumbled, "Time to get in there." He went over to the other confused brides and spoke, "You didn't see anything, this is a dream, we're going to walk now." He led them out of the room.

XXXXXXXX

"Miss me much?" Mia spoke to Emily as she wept.

"Mia! How did you…? You know, I don't care!" the blonde clung to her big sister figure, "thanks a million!"

"Well," the dark haired girl helped her up, "come on, let's go bash in some Nilock head!"

"What about Jay?" she asked as they ran, the Pink Ranger handed her her mopher, "and is this…?"

"Yes, and look," the younger girl squealed at the fight, relived, "come on, now!"

"Oh, yeah," giggling innocently, the Yellow Ranger went…well, Ranger, and charged in for some serious revenge time.

"Spin Sword: Dark Drench!" Nikki called, spinning the disk. The darkness of the dungens suddenly bended around the beast, slamming her down.

"Spin Sword: Shadow Slam!" Twilight yelled, spinning her own disk. The shadows emerged to pull Dayu, trapping her on the wall.

"Spin Sword: Night Nightmares!" Starr grinned, doing the same. Suddenly, star spikes rained on the beast, making her crumple.

The Samurai did the same and slashed, "Hiya!"

"See ya'!" Dayu suddenly jumped through a GAP before she died.

"Dang it!" Emily protested, and everyone stared at her anger at not killing, "what?"

XXXXXXXX

"You went against my orders," Mentor looked at his students and half students in the Dojo, "and fought with the new disks when I told you not too."

"We're really…" Mia began, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"I am proud," he chuckled, "you trusted your instincts and basically beat her. I know you did the right thing."

"So…we're good?" Wesley asked hopefully.

"Please tell me this punishment is over," Kevin begged.

"Well…one thing before so," Ji smiled slyly, "you still have to date."

Author Note: Jeez, Ji! Really?


End file.
